


La lettre du deuxième sexe.

by miwouk



Category: Fictions Partagées, Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwouk/pseuds/miwouk
Summary: J’ai donc choisi de retracer mes pensées sur la condition et la beauté des femmes au travers de la mythique figure de Pandore, femme pêcheresse mais femme divinement belle.Je suis très heureuse d’avoir pu m’exprimer sous forme de lettre ouverte, tel Zola dans « J’accuse » ces mots que j’aimerais adresser à toutes ces femmes qui encore de nos jours, se terrent dans le silence. J’ai espéré également apporter une solide dimention historique de par mes connaissances sur les grandes reines et le peuple des amazones à mon récit, ne pouvant dissocier l’expérience du voyage.J’espère que ce petit texte saura faire briller la flamme de vos yeux et vous redonner pleins de courage ! Merci de m’avoir lu !





	La lettre du deuxième sexe.

_Chère humanité,_

         En cet obscur jour, je souhaite rédiger publiquement cette lettre, faisant appel à mon droit de femme. Il ne s’agit pas là d’excuses formelles, mais simplement du constat de mes pensées sur l’influence des hommes à l’égard des femmes dans cette société binaire naissante.

  
Mon nom est Pandora. Mère des hommes et première matrice vivante.  
Crée de toute pièce artificiellement, je fus façonnée de la main des dieux, sous demande de Zeus afin d’expier la faute d’un jeune dieu masculin pour avoir offert le feu aux hommes.  
D’argile et d’eau, naquit ce que ces seigneurs vengeurs désiraient pour mettre fin à l’idylle des hommes. Une femme. Moi.  
Vivante ainsi qu’habile mais aussi belle et suave d’apparence. Persuasive et curieuse, jalouse en son coeur. Le plus beau des cadeaux pour les hommes.  
En ce jour encore, je continue de croire que l’origine de mon crime ne fut pas de ma faute, mais de celle de ces dieux, qui ainsi m’avaient faite aussi belle et douce qu’imprudente et perfide. Il est malheureux de penser en ces temps que la femme est ce qu’il y a de plus funeste à l’homme alors qu’elle est en réalité la plus belle des choses qui lui soit arrivé.  
Si bien je me retrouve abandonnée et détestée de tous ces mâles, je crie haut et fort qu’il s’agit là d’une malheureuse injustice. J’endosse le rôle d’avoir succombé à la tentation et ouvert cette boîte pleine de maux. Néanmoins, il faut admettre que c’est grâce à ceux-ci que désormais ces hommes se différencient des animaux par leurs conscience, par leur travail et par leurs mortalité. Ce sont toutes les épreuves qui définiront désormais la robustesse de ce que nous continuerons d’appeler un Homme.

  
La femme elle, blâmée et fautive sera le pilier de l’humanité, elle aura en son sein le pouvoir de donner la vie, engendrant par cet acte la mort certaine, elle offrira le bonheur, indissociable de la souffrance. Nous définirons la véritable beauté en reflétant la laideur.

  
Étant la première femme des hommes, je souhaite donner les instructions à toutes mes filles que j’engendrerais.  
Premièrement, n’oubliez jamais que le rôle d’une femme sera de rappeler aux hommes que la vie n’est pas une utopie, qu’il n’y a pas de joie sans peine, que l’amour n’est qu’une douceur passagère. Soyez toute la Pandora de ces messieurs.  
Ne culpabilisez jamais d’être une femme, de causer tant de soucis et de peine et parfois de diffuser le malheur car vous êtes les fondatrices de ce monde nouveau, les mères de tous les hommes qui sans vous n’auraient pas lieu d’être.  
Il est de vôtre mission divine d’éveiller le désir et de provoquer la désobéissance, sans vous ce monde ne serait qu’un paradis fait d’ennuyeuses évidences. Cet équilibre n’est pas le crime de la femme, mais la volonté des dieux.  
Illustrez la complexité de cette merveilleuse créature que vous êtes, soyez tout et son contraire, aussi belle que laide, aussi saisissable que sauvage, masquez vous de douceur pour devenir animales la nuit.  
Soyons les divinités les plus proches des hommes, au pouvoir égalant celui des dieux car oui, contrairement au genre masculin nous avons le pouvoir de créer la vie et de la fabriquer de nôtre sang et de nôtre chaire. Nous donnons une chance empoisonnée à un être nouveau de vivre une vie, mais en retour d’affronter la maladie, la mort, les guerres et tout ces mots empoisonnés que nous ont donnés les dieux.  
Certaines de vous, les plus entêtées mèneront une lutte acharnée pour obtenir l’émancipation et récolter à juste valeur les fruits de leurs travail afin d’obtenir justice. Justice d’ailleurs illustrée elle même par la déesse Athéna, une femme comme nous, aux courbes gracieuses, fines et généreuses.  
Nous ne cesseront d’évoluer dans ce cycle de mortel, passant d’enfant de, à jeune demoiselle, à madame pour enfin finir nôtre vie en accomplissant nôtre devoir ou nous seront « maman » jusqu’à la fin de nôtre vie.  
Rien ne nous sera impossible ou insurmontable, nous qui avons en nôtre sein des caractères d’Athéna, d’Apollon, d’Aphrodite et la ruse d’Hermès.

  
Mes demoiselles, mesdames qui lirez ou vous ferez compter par vôtre mère mon histoire, sachez que je suis fière de vous, de vos ambitions, de vôtre force à faire perdurer cette population, cette race humaine, si belle et reposée, si souffrante et cruelle. Vous êtes la poésie de ce monde, la puissance mère.  
Enfin, n’oubliez jamais que vous êtes les seules à décider ce qu’il est bon ou non de faire avec vôtre corps. Personne n’aura jamais aucun droit moral de pouvoir vous déposséder de votre bien le plus précieux. Libre à vous de vous préserver pour l’être cher, ou de vous en servir comme arme de toute puissance auprès des hommes. Libre à vous de l’habiller ou non, d’en faire commerce ou de le façonner à vos goûts comme dieu l’a fait pour me créer, me retirant ce droit divin de choisir la figure qui en fait pâlir Vénus et rougir Apollon.

Par ailleurs, je remercie cette curiosité dont m’ont dotés les dieux, car c’est grâce à celle-ci que j’eu le désir après l’abandon et l’accusation des hommes de voyager. Voyager comme Ulysse, voyager comme une conquérante du monde, avide de connaissance et de nouvelles rencontres. Et savez vous, pendant ce voyage j’ai rencontré de nombreuses femmes toutes plus belles et différentes les unes que les autres. Toutes ces femmes qui portaient leurs responsabilités avec tant de force qu’elles m’en avaient éblouis moi qui me lamentais sur le sort de l’humanité et de mes fautes.  
J’ai rencontré un peuple tout particulièrement fait de femmes fortes, craintes même par les hommes. Les amazones. Ces filles d’Arès mi déesse de la guerre mi nymphe étaient devenues un peuple de femmes guerrières. Elles m’avaient racontées qu’elles vivaient au bord d’un fleuve qui se nommait l’Amazone et dont le nom changea pour devenir le fleuve de Tanaïs, prenant le nom d’un homme ayant provoqué le courroux de la belle Aphrodite par ces moqueries et sa grossièreté envers l’Amour et le mariage. Un homme assez stupide qui préférait la guerre disait-elle de lui. Ainsi pour se venger, elle l’avait fait tombé amoureux de sa mère Lysippé. Plutôt que l’amour il avait choisit de se donner la mort en se jetant dans ce fleuve raconte-on. Ce furent les filles de cette femme qui se divisèrent en tribus, formant les premières cités de femmes uniquement.  
Ces amazones étaient des femmes critiquées des hommes et pourtant fort respectables. Elles avaient crées de toute part une cité, avaient dominées les hommes en les asservissant, devenant elles-mêmes les premières femmes citoyennes, politiciennes, guerrières. Ces femmes portaient aussi bien que les hommes le bouclier, et chez elles, le fardeau social était les hommes qu’elles mutilaient dès leurs naissance.  
C’est en poursuivant mon voyage que j’eusse entendu et vu de mes propres yeux la force et la beauté des femmes, certaines d’une force brute telle les gladiatrices ou les amazones. D’autres plus stratèges, comme les gouvernantes. Il aura fallut attendre l’époque héllenistique pour voir de grandes femmes s’élever par leurs statuts tels que Bérénice deux de Cyrène voir encore la grande souveraine de Macédoine Arsinoé deux Philadephe, qui fut une excellente reine de par son éducation philosophe et littéraire, brillante de par sa liberté d’exercer son pouvoir également à celui du roi. Pour finir, je pourrais citer la belle et sensuelle Cléopatre, qui bien malheureusement termina sa vie empoisonnée non pas par un serpent, mais par son amour inconditionnel et véritable envers un homme de pouvoir. Cette femme durant toute sa vie avait mené un rude combat entre le pouvoir, son statut social et son coeur, conquérant le coeur du plus grands des empereurs en se présentant habillement à lui enveloppée d’un tapis étoffé.

J’ose espérer que ce serment vous aura fait prendre conscience que vôtre rôle ou vôtre importance ne dépend que de vous, de vos stratégies et de vos choix. Si je suis la première mortelle d’entre vous, je vivrais à travers vos veines et vous transmettrais la passion et l’incontestable beauté dont bous hériter Soyez sans peur, soyez sans honte, ne vous sentez pas coupable de mes crimes mes filles, car c’est à vous que je relègue le douloureux destin commun qui vous attendent.

  
« En effet les hommes avaient une bonne raison de craindre la venue des femmes, et ce parce que la terre venait d’accueillir en son sein la plus forte de toutes les créatures qu’elle abriterait à jamais. »

Souffla Pandore avant de joindre à la boîte ou se logeait encore l’espoir, ce serment adressé à toute sa descendance universelle.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai donc choisi de retracer mes pensées sur la condition et la beauté des femmes au travers de la mythique figure de Pandore, femme pêcheresse mais femme divinement belle.  
> Je suis très heureuse d’avoir pu m’exprimer sous forme de lettre ouverte, tel Zola dans « J’accuse » ces mots que j’aimerais adresser à toutes ces femmes qui encore de nos jours, se terrent dans le silence. J’ai espéré également apporter une solide dimention historique de par mes connaissances sur les grandes reines et le peuple des amazones à mon récit, ne pouvant dissocier l’expérience du voyage.  
> J’espère que ce petit texte saura faire briller la flamme de vos yeux et vous redonner pleins de courage ! Merci de m’avoir lu !


End file.
